controlsyriumfandomcom-20200215-history
Emma Baum
Emma Baum (The Cleaner, The Outlaw) is a member of the Yagami Empire, and a former member of The Collective. She is one of the most notorious superhumans in the world, and also one of the most wanted by HOPE. She was best friends with Ayane Yagami in high school. Personality Emma is loud and acts somewhat abrasive, even though she actually does care about those close to her. She loves to taunt others, whether playfully or in battle, and is rather skilled in reading people, so she typically knows where to hit people where it hurts. She is rather immature, girly, and provocative, and enjoys seducing others. She somewhat boy-crazy with a flirtatious personality, as she instantly developed a crush on Will when she first met him. She has an interest in guns and loves shooting in her spare time. Powers and Abilities Sacrenite Power Vacuum: '''Emma's primary power is her ability to manipulate air which is dubbed Vacuum. She can generate and manipulate the wind around her to pierce and crush things in her surroundings. She can create vacuums out of wind to absorb air around her and create vortexes that can suck in and implode most things caught within, or shred them to hundreds to thousands of pieces. She can also use this defensively to form air shields and vacuums around herself. She can expand the air pressure inside of objects (including people), and use this to generate explosions, or she can rupture people from the inside by increasing the air pressure around their organs, causing them to become crushed. Due to the versatile nature and sheer potential of her power, she was stated by Kaiser to be God-tier if she were to completely master her powers. * '''Air Bullets: '''Emma's preferred method of fighting is with her handheld guns. By utilizing her Vacuum, she is able to imbue her bullets with her air, and when pierced inside of someone, she can cause the bullets to explode into air, which she can then use to manipulate inside of a person's body, wherein she can expand the air pressure inside of them to cause them to outwardly explode, or increase the air pressure so she can crush their body from the inside out. Awakening * '''One With Air: '''Emma can empower herself with air, primarily through her enhanced breathing and lung capacity where she is able to reach superhuman levels of endurance, and stamina. She can also achieve incredible speed by using air to propel herself, and can create shields of air that make approaching her very difficult. '''Immense Speed and Reflexes: '''Emma's speed is incredible, even without using air to boost her speed, but if she does, she easily becomes one of the fastest characters in the series. '''Enhanced Stamina: '''Emma's stamina is well above standard, enhanced with her air empowerment she becomes even more of an endurance monster. Abilities '''Master Psychologist: '''Emma has a degree in psychology, and knows how to interrogate people and hit them emotionally where it hurts. She understands others very well, and is usually capable of reading them with only a little observation of their mood, habits, etc. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Emma is exceptionally skilled in close quarters combat, which combined with her enhanced speed makes her a serious threat in melee. '''Firearms Expert: '''Emma is very skilled with firearms, particularly handguns. '''Master Marksman: Emma is an outstanding marksman, and rarely misses her target. Her aim isn't as good as Sidian Smith of HOPE nor does she have his expertise in firearms in general, but her skills with them shouldn't be scoffed at. Category:Characters Category:The Collective